Field of Invention
The invention relates to a conductive probe, a manufacturing method of insulating trenches and a measurement method using the conductive probe and, in particular, to a multi-electrode conductive probe, a manufacturing method of insulating trenches and a measurement method using the multi-electrode conductive probe.
Related Art
Atomic force microscopy (AFM) (or called scanning probe microscopy, SPM) refers to the microscopy equipped with a scanning mechanism and operation and a microprobe mechanism, already becoming an important appliance for nanotechnology and biomedical research.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a scanning probe used to detect a surface of an under-test object in the conventional art. When the surface of an under-test object 91 is scanned by the probe 92, a light emitting element 93 emits a light beam (such as a laser beam) to irradiate a cantilever 921 of the probe 92 and the light beam is reflected to be received by the photo sensing element 94 (e.g. a photo diode). The control feedback circuit 95 receives the signal converted by the photo sensing element 94 and then controls a scanning mechanism 96 to move in order to adjust the position of the under-test object 91, so that a certain interaction between the tip 922 and the surface of the under-test object 91 is kept a constant. Moreover, the trimming data for adjusting the position of the under-test object 91 is just the interaction data of the surface, usually corresponding to the structure shape of the surface of the under-test object 91. Therefore, the improvement of the function of AFM applied to the nanotechnology and biomedical research relies on the design and manufacturing of the novel probe, and that is why the scanning probe is the technical kernel of AFM.
Besides, conductive atomic force microscopy (CAFM) is a technology based on AFM, with a primary feature of using a conductive probe to scan a sample surface. The manufacturing method of the conductive probe is to usually form a conductive coating layer on the tip surface of the scanning probe. Thus, a voltage can be applied to between the probe and the sample during the scanning process, and then the current can flow to the sample through the conductive coating layer on the tip surface. By the application of the current and bias voltage, the electric property of the sample can be analyzed on a nanoscale. Therefore, the scale of the electric property analysis of the material can be improved to the nanoscale, and then the electric property of the sample can be mapped with the surface profile under the assist of the function of profile scanning of AFM. Moreover, by taking advantage of the conductivity of the probe and the adaptability of AFM, the microlithography or local oxidation can be applied to the semiconductor and metal in the atmosphere or organic substance. The chemical reaction or microstructure change will be generated on the sample by the contact of the conductive probe with the sample, so CAFM can be widely applied to any kind of nanostructure machining.